1. Field of the Invention
These inventions relate to pants pressing machines, specifically to such pressing machines, which are used on the pants upper portion, pant legs and for creased pants.
The puffer machine available for pressing the upper portion of a pair of pants on the market place today is limited on pressing the waist area. The biggest drawback of the puffer machine is its size, it is a small sized puffer machine with a round shape, if a pair of pants are relatively large an operator has to spend more time moving the fabric around and adjusting the pants to fit over the puffer to remove wrinkles, wasting more time just on pressing the upper portion of a pair of pants. The pants still have to be brought to a second station, to complete pressing the waist.
A newer version of the upper puffer pressing machine is electrical and a high cost machine. Since the machine is operated automatically, a switch is pressed and a lot of steam releases from the machine, steam is wasted on pressing just a small area of the pants.
Another great drawback is the upper portion puffer pressing machine also removes the creases from the leg. For an operator it is difficult to spend time searching for the original crease, so as not to make a double crease. Time is wasted looking for the original crease. And still the operator must go to another station to finish pressing the upper portion of the pants. The pocket, back seam and the waist belt area have to be touched up with a hand held flat iron. So it's a two step operation, only to press the upper portion of a pair of pants completely.
Accordingly in order to press the upper portion of a pair of pants correctly, it is conventionally necessary to move to different stations and use several different pressing machines. This as it should be apparent in addition to making it a difficult and time consuming pressing operation, also requires a large space in a pressing shop.
On the market there are pants pressing machines, but there is no equipment that exists that focuses on pressing the inseams and out seams on the legs of a pair of pants. A general pressing machine is used when pressing a pair of pants.
The greatest problem when using a general pressing machine is when the pressing plate is brought down on the legs of the pants. The pressing plate makes contact with the inseams and out seams on the pants. Therefore, impressions of the inseams and out seams are left on the fabric of the pants. Pants are also left with shiny marks along the inseams and out seams on the pant fabric and the fabric is left looking dull. If a pair of pants are to be pressed without creases, an operator must press the pants with a hand held iron, making it time consuming and costly.
Prior pressing machines that are used for pressing all garments have been around for decades. An operator brings the pressing plate down on the pants 2 times per leg. Therefore the pressing plate is brought down on the pants a total of 4 times for the entire pants.
A new pant pressing machine on the market today has been designed to have a contour crotch shape on one end and a narrow shape on the other end. Allowing small size pants to be pressed but because of the small size it is more time consuming to press larger size pants.
One drawback of the pressing machine is the narrow end, if the bottom of a pair of pants are wide, the pressing plate has to be brought down 2 times per pant leg, making it a total of 4 times the pressing plate has to be brought down to press the entire pants. The finished pressed and creased pants turn out to be more time consuming and costly.
The greatest drawback is when the pressing plates are brought down on the pants, the seams on legs of the pants are left with impression marks and the fabric is left looking shiny.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pressing device designed for pants. While these pressing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.